Mr Apartment Number 512
by HeartshapedBubbles
Summary: ONESHOT, AU Amu is hopelessly in love with a guy in her building, whom she knows only three things about: 1 He's gorgeous 2 He's a musician 3 He lives in apartment number 512 Is this enough to warrant stalking, daydreaming and writing love letters? An utterly ridiculous story about not-so platonic love.


Today is no different from all the others. Every time I walk down my hall, it's the same. I can't get to my door before I hear a whistle from my neighbor, Tadase, telling me that I should stop by his house sometime. Then that boring guy Seichiro will stop me and stutter about how much he likes my outfit or some other piddling comment.

I don't want to be mean or rude, but there's only one reason I ever pay attention to him, and I've created a science of timing this moment. I zone out while Seichiro chats me up and look around the hall. The elevator light begins to blink and I hold my breath as_ he_ walks out.

Mr. Apartment Number 512.

This guy is drop dead gorgeous. A godlike face, blue hair that looks like it'd be soft to touch, smoldering eyes, a great body, a mouth that looks ridiculously kissable-

"Hinamori-san? Did you hear what I said?"

I blink and look back to Seichiro-san, confused, then quickly steal a glance at Mr Apartment Number 512. He's looking at me and my cheeks heat up as he quickly smiles at me then goes down the stairs.

That smile makes my heart beat faster and my knees weak. I talk to Seichiro for a few seconds longer then go into my apartment, collapsing on the sofa and smiling like a fool at the memory of Mr 512's smile.

"This is ridiculous, Amu," my friend Rima tells me at work. "You don't even know his name."

I know, I know. I blush as she grabs the latest letter that I've written him. I have a box under my bed. I swear, I probably write four a day, but I've never actually had the guts to send one. Stalkery, yes. But you should see this guy.

"Dear Mr Apartment Number 512," Rima begins, and I quickly jump up to get the letter from her.

"Give it back!" I hiss, but she stands on her chair, making her taller than me and making it harder for me to pry the letter from her grip.

"We don't really know each other, but I'd like to. Get to know you. Better, I mean, because we already sort of know each other. I mean, we see each other in the hall, and you smiled at me that one time-" Rima doesn't finish because she's laughing too hard to talk. The whole office is looking at us by now, and I snatch the letter from her, my face as red as a beet.

"Oh, Amu, that's the worst love letter I've ever read. Oh, my gosh," she wipes a tear from her eye.

"Thanks for all your support," I frown, my face still red. Rima just laughs and grabs my hand. "Come on. I'm going to your apartment tomorrow to see if I can see this Mr 512 myself."

As I walk into my apartment building, my heart starts beating quickly and I start breathing fast, hoping desperately I will see him.

No luck today. Tadase is waiting by my mail box, wearing what he no doubt thinks is a charming smile. To be honest, it looks a little gay. I groan a little inside as he starts to approach.

"Amu, lookin' good," he tells me, and I grit my teeth. "Come see me sometime."

I laugh a little bit, shake my head and smile politely. "I don't think there's much to see."

I run part of the way up the stairs and then walk slowly, catching my breath and hoping that Mr Apartment Number 512 hasn't gone out yet. I'm losing hope by the time I round the corner of the stairs, and I'm about to just run to my apartment when I almost smack right into him.

"Woah!" We both take a few steps back and I drop my mail in surprise. I can practically hear my heart thumping in my chest as I hastily bend down to retrieve my mail and stutter a reply. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" I stutter out, and then want to hit myself on the forehead for sounding so stupid.

Mr 512 bends down and collects a few papers scattered out of my reach before handing them to me and smiling. "That's alright." I almost melt right there. Not only is his smile gorgeous, but his voice is smooth and velvety, and like honey. I nearly swoon.

I dream about him at night and spend most of the next day daydreaming about his voice and his smile.

"That's so lame! You didn't even get his name!" Rima rolls her eyes in disgust as I smile dopily at her, recounting my story from the previous day. "

"Damn, I forgot to ask!" I cry. Rima rolls her eyes again and I laugh knowingly. Rima pretends to spurn stuff like this, but she's a secret sap, especially if she's with her boyfriend, Nagi.

As we head to my apartment, Rima gushes over the phone to Nagi, explaining that she's going to be late. "You could text, you know," I tell her as some passerbyers give Rima an odd look while she coos into her phone, but she rolls her eyes and puts her hand over the mouthpiece. "It's not the same," she whispers, then goes back to cooing, "I know, baby, but I'll be home in about two hours! I miss you too… hahaha BABY! Don't say stuff like that!"

I take my time getting my mail, hoping to catch Mr 512, but I'm beginning to think that maybe bringing Rima along was a bad idea. "I'm helping Amu with her guy problems," Rima says loudly into her phone, causing a few of my neighbors to stare. I cringe, grabbing her hand and almost running towards the stairs.

"Amu, slow down!" Rima huffs after the third flight of stairs. I roll my eyes. "We need to hurry if we want to see him!" I whine.

"Geez, why do you even have an elevator?" She complains. "It only works for the top three floors," I tell her. "It won't go down past the fourth floor." The elevator is across the hall from my room, two doors to the right.

We get to my apartment, but he's not there. I unlock the door and make coffee while Rima stands on a chair and stares out the peephole. "What does he look like again?" she asks, squinting through the small opening.

"Dark, tall and handsome," I sigh dreamily. "You'll know him when you see him." She rolls her eyes. "You're crazy, you know," she tells me. I just smile. For this guy, I most definitely and certainly am.

I hand Rima a mug and sit down in a chair as she watches the hallway. There's a momentary pause, and then she asks me "How do you even know his room number if he lives on another floor?"

I almost giggle at the memory. "When he first moved in, I saw him in the landlord's office, and they mentioned his apartment number. Then I saw him at the mail boxes, and he opened box number 512."

"You really are crazy. Or a stalker. Or both," she tells me with a grin. I can't help but laugh, partially because it's true and partially because of the ridiculousness of my whole situation. I wonder how I sank this low.

"Do you know what he does?"

"I guess he's a musician, but I don't really know, I mean, I see him carrying a violin case a lot-"

Suddenly Rima gasps and hisses, "Amu!" My hands start to shake and I quickly place my mug on the table as I run over to see if he's here. We manage to both see out the peephole, and dear Lord, there he is, in all his blue-haired, blue-eyed glory, strolling over to the elevator. Rima's eyes grow wide and she yells out, "Holy crap, he's hot!"

Unfortunately for both of us, the apartments aren't exactly soundproof, and I just know that he heard us. He looks around the hallway for a minute as Rima claps a hand over her mouth. His eyes flicker over to my door, and as he reads the number plaque, he smiles. I want to both crawl in a hole and die or rush out to talk to him. He gets into the elevator, his eyes never leaving my door.

As the elevator closes, Rima squeals and jumps off her chair. "Amu, he's gorgeous!" She spins around in my kitchen. "Wow. He's hot. I mean, not as hot as my boyfriend, but still." She turns to look at me. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I ask, confused. "This is my apartment."

"No, stupid, I mean, why aren't you out there, going to talk to him or something? Go ask to… I don't know; borrow a cup of sugar or something! Anything! Just talk to him!"

"Right now?" My stomach twists and I feel a little bit dizzy.

"Yes! Go! Do it! You'll never get to know him if you don't!" She points toward the door. "Go. Now. Just try to find out his name. You can't put this off any longer."

"I can't, can I?" I try to gather my courage, seeing the reason behind Rima's words.

Rima shakes her head and pulls out her makeup bag. "Come," she sits me down and touches me up quickly before shooing me out the door, calling out behind me, "I want a full report!"

As I board the elevator, I feel stupid and awkward. My palms begin to sweat and I almost hyperventilate. What am I even going to say to him? The most contact I've ever had with this guy, yesterday's incident aside, is smiling at him in the hallway. Well, more like him smiling at me. I always freeze like a deer in the headlights, and by the time I can smile back, he's gone.

"You can do this," I keep telling myself as I walk up to his door and knock. I get goosebumps by just knocking, for Christ's sake! How lame can I be? How could he ever be interested in me?

The door opened and out came a beautiful blonde. My heart practically broke into a million pieces right there, and I wanted nothing more than for the floor to open up and swallow me. The girl looked at me with her large, violet eyes for a second, then smiled and asked "Were you looking for my brother?"

"Who's at the door, Utau?" Mr 512 walked up from behind her, and I could definitely hear my heart this time. "I don't know," she gave him a funny, knowing smile, then looked back at me, her eyes dancing merrily.

Swallowing back my nerves, I opened my mouth and held out my hand. "Hinamori Amu, Apartment 409."

His piercing blue eyes looked straight into mine, making my cheeks turn a faint pink under his intense gaze. He smiled warmly, took my hand and shook it. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Apartment 512."

* * *

Hey guys! Alice here!

Ok, so this fic was basically inspired by an old song that I was listening to recently. Once I started listening to it, I couldn't get it out of my head, and before I knew it, I had this whole story made out in my head. It's so OOC it shouldn't be allowed, and utterly ridiculous. Yes, you can even call it crack, but seriously, I had to write this story. It was begging to be written.

So I wrote a birthday fic for Nagi, called Take Action, and I honestly think it's the best thing I've ever written. I'm proud of it. So proud I had to talk about it here? *bricked*

Sorry about my late update with chapter 11 of Being Neighborly, I've been really busy lately and my internet was out for a few days, but I'll update ASAP, I promise. Chapter 11 is particularly long, so it's taking a while. Sorry!

Anyway, if you actually know the song that this is based off of, please do leave a comment. It'd be great to hear a critique from someone who knows the song and read this. Actually, shameless though I may be, feel free to review, even if you haven't heard the song. I'd love to hear from you!

Take cares, mon amies!

~Alice


End file.
